Silver Sunrise
by Bluefire422
Summary: Silverkit is born into ThunderClan many years after the great leader, Firestar, died. She is faced with many tasks throughout her life. Can she face the challenges of not only her siblings, but a prophecy foretelling power and perhaps doom?
1. Prologue

Silver Sunrise

By: Bluefire422

Prologue

A beautiful moon shone in the sky, like a beacon foreboding what was to come. The night air was thick and sticky, especially for Greenleaf. Though peace hung over the night, it was not to last.

Yowls split the air as two cats locked into battle. A brown stripped tom dove under the ginger she-cat he fought. He slid underneath her and clawed down her belly. The she-cat screeched and reared back, trying to escape his claws. The tom felt her weight come off him. Shocked, he looked up at her about to fling down on him. He quickly writhed out of the way, but was caught by the she-cat. She pinned the tom down, hard. The tom wriggled in vain. There was no escape.

"This is the end for you, Thistlestar." She spat, and smiled haughtily.

"Never. I will never give into you, Emberstar." He gave a defiant stare at Emberstar, though he felt scared and embarrassed.

"You're just the same as all your precious clan mates. You think you're the best, until we come and beat you down to where you need to be." Emberstar gave a sickening smile.

"How is it ThunderClan's fault for being the best?" He spat.

"You're not the best, that's the point here. You are not the best. We are. ShadowClan is the best." She mewed steadily.

"So you're telling me that the whole reason you sent an attack on us is just to show that you are better? What kind of leader are you!" Thistlestar was baffled. Would a leader really be this mousebrained?

"My dear Thistlestar, you should know that I'm not that stupid. You will find out soon enough why we are here. But until then, just enjoy the battle." She flicked her tail and let Thistlestar up. "Enjoy your time alive, Thistlestar. There won't be much of it left." Emberstar let out a yowl to her troop. "We'll meet again, Thistlestar."

Thistlestar padded into the medicine cat's den. Strong smells of different herbs hit him as he walked in. He loved coming in here, his best friend, Fernfeather, was the clan's medicine cat. She was always giving him good advice on his leadership, when his mate, Dawncloud, couldn't. Fernfeather seemed to be waiting for him, as she was sitting staring at the entrance.

"Hello, Fernfeather. The moon still shone magically, illuminating her black and white fur. Thistlestar was taken aback, he had never seen her this beautiful. He shook his head, those were terrible thoughts. He knew he could never have her as his mate, he had Dawncloud anyway.

Fernfeather dipped her head, "Thistlestar." She mewed quietly. Her eyes gave away her worry.

"What's wrong, Fernfeather?" He mewed.

"That battle. Emberstar may be ruthless, but she really isn't stupid. Why did she come here?" Fernfeather stood up and padded towards the den's entrance. She watched the sun start to rise slowly.

Thistlestar followed her. "What can we do about it?"

Fernfeather shook her head, "Nothing right now. We just have to wait."

The sun rose ever so slowly. Slower than normal. The first rays of the golden light were not golden. They were silver. Fernfeather gasped, what was going on? The sun rose higher and higher. Silver. It was a silver sunrise. Fernfeather was rigid with shock.

"I've got to go." She mewed. The black and white she-cat bolted towards the camp entrance and ran. She had no idea where she was going, only that she had to run.

Thistlestar shook his head. There was nothing that he could do for Fernfeather now. She often ran off to think, but he had no idea why she did this now. He watched the sun rise, golden rays reaching out over ThunderClan's camp. He had to go take care of his cats now. He was their leader, and whatever Emberstar said, it would remain that way.

Fernfeather watched as the sun's silver rays washed over the whole forest, soaking everything in a silver glow. She shuddered. There was something wrong with this.

This was a silver sunrise.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Blue eyes wandered around the nursery, taking in everything. The green of the ferns that sheltered the nursery from whatever the weather had to offer. The soft sunlight drifting through the branches that held the nursery together, like arms embracing all inside, keeping them close, warm, and safe. The blue eyes rolled over to a she-cat. She was a beautiful white with sad amber eyes. She smelled of milk, and a warm familiarity.

"I see you're awake." The amber eyes filled with happiness. "I'm Dawncloud, your mother."

The blue eyes belonged to a small, silver tabby she-kitten. She was fragile, and weak, but her mother was sure she would make something of herself one day. She let out a small squeak and rolled closer to Dawncloud. Her name was Silverkit.

Dawncloud shifted to reveal three other small lumps curled next to her warm belly. Silverkit's blue eyes fell on the masses of fur. She wiggled closer to them to get a smell. They smelled of Dawncloud, yet a bit different. She cocked her head sideways. What were the three other kits doing here? Wasn't Silverkit Dawncloud's only kit? Evidently not.

"These are all your sisters." Dawncloud's voice was hesitant, as though she felt the contempt radiating off of Silverkit. "They will love and help you through your whole life."

Silverkit didn't speak. She thought. She stared wide-eyed at the three curled up kits. Without thinking, she lifted a claw. It was sharp and fine. Silverkit stared at it for a couple of seconds, then moved her claw closer to one of her sisters. Closer. Closer. Closer. If she went any farther, her claw would have been jabbed into the side of her sisters ginger tabby fur. Suddenly, the ginger tabby fur started to move. Silverkit, startled, leaped backward and landed right by Dawncloud. Dawncloud gave a start, then quickly quieted.

"Don't wake them," She mewed softly, "They're not as ready as you."

Silverkit let out a breath that she had subconsciously been holding. So Dawncloud didn't see what her claw was about to do to her sister's frail body.

"What are their names?" Silverkit spoke, and Dawncloud smiled brightly.

"The white one is Icekit; the brown one is Mousekit; and the ginger is Tigerkit." Dawncloud looked on lovingly at each kit as she said their name. Silverkit felt a sudden jealousy and nudged her mother in the side. Dawncloud turned to face her. The loving look was still in her eyes, and that was enough to satisfy Silverkit.

Silverkit nodded her head towards the nursery exit and paced over. She stared out the small opening and saw the innermost workings of the clan going on. A patrol was coming in from hunting, while another one came right behind them. Silverkit looked up at the sky; it must've been the dawn patrol that just came in. The sun was barley over the gorge's highest point.

Silverkit couldn't resist herself. She glanced back at Dawncloud, who was busy tending to a stirring Tigerkit. Silverkit rolled her eyes and took off out of the nursery.

Silently, she slid to the outside wall of the nursery where she plastered herself. After being in the nursery and suddenly coming out into the open, everything seemed so intimidating. Silverkit felt her eyes widen in surprise as a big tom with a brown striped pelt step loudly into the nursery. She almost yowled out for the peace that he was breaking. Who did this moron think he was, dancing into the nursery like a mouse-brained fool! Silverkit knew that her sleeping sisters would not be sleeping for long. She decided to get as much sight-seeing done as possible now, before they wanted to tag along.

A stealthily as she could manage, Silverkit made her way across the camp. It was bigger than she expected. She turned to look back at the nursery, but couldn't see it! All she could see were the legs and bodies of huge warriors going about their daily business, not paying the slightest attention to a little kit. What was she going to do now?

Silverkit scanned the surrounding area and found a shadow cast by a decent sized rock to hide in. She scurried over quickly, slightly tripping on her clumsy paws. As soon as she reached the safety of the shadow, she felt at ease. She could now get a better view of the camp, and hopefully would locate the nursery and get back before Dawncloud even realized she was missing.

Unfortunately, as Silverkit stepped back to expand her view a bit more, she bumped into something. This something had fur and was obviously a cat. Her body went rigid with shock. Her blood ran cold and her heart raced. Never in her very short life had she felt this emotion. Fear.

Ever so slowly, Silverkit turned to face her adversary. Instead of seeing a cat-like creature, all she saw was a big, stunning, cold pair of deep green eyes staring right into her clear sky blue ones.


End file.
